


An Extra Moment

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Quality Time, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Makoa and Elliott try to spend a quiet morning together, before returning to their busy lives.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	An Extra Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Sleeping next to Elliott was an experience Makoa quickly learned to enjoy. The trickster often found drifting off at night to be difficult, always having a conversation topic in mind or an event of the day he wanted to reflect on. However, once he was asleep, he was typically out for the night. Makoa would occasionally lie and watch him sleep, if he found himself awake. Elliott had a habit of mumbling in his sleep, and he sometimes found amusement in trying to decipher what he might be saying, though he knew Elliott would normally tell him about any dreams he may have had the following morning. Like most mornings, Makoa had awoken first. He lay on the flat of his back, his gaze on the ceiling as he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly. He had woken up with his partner's arm slung over his stomach with his nose pressed against his bicep, so he could feel every breath he took, and he had no intention of disturbing him just yet. He knew Elliott would have to wake up sooner or later; he had some things he needed to take care of today. But for now, he was content to just lay here and let the trickster get his rest. In Gibraltar's opinion, if anyone deserved a good night's sleep, it was Elliott. 

He could feel the weight on the other side of the bed shift slightly, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his face to see his boyfriend's eyelids flicker, as he was slowly gaining consciousness. Elliott scratched a lazy hand through his beard and yawned, rolling onto his back. He rubbed at one eye as he woke up completely, remaining silent for a moment before turning to face Makoa, a dazed look on his face. He propped himself up on his elbow and shuffled himself over until he could half hover, half lay himself on his partner's chest, as he looked down at him lovingly.   
"Good morning, Elliott."   
"Good morning, handsome. Sleep well?"   
"I did," Makoa told him, rubbing his thumb along the trickster's cheekbone, affectionately. "But I have to say, love, I should be the one calling you handsome. You look absolutely radiant this morning."   
Elliott's smile widened, his sleepy brown eyes drifting to a stray curl that was hanging in his view. He remained that way for a few seconds, until his brain seemed to snap into gear, and he turned away, burying his head under the blankets.  
"W-wait don't look. My hair is doing that frizzy thing isn't it? I can feel it."   
"Elliott…," Makoa began, with a small chuckle. "I look forward to seeing your face every morning. You've seen how wild my hair can get during the night. It's not even that messy."   
He listened as his boyfriend replied something incomprehensible, his voice muffled. He lifted his half of the blanket up and peered under it, spotting his boyfriend curled up underneath it.   
"Hey! Ocupado!" Elliott grumbled, as Makoa snaked his way down to join him, until they were almost nose to nose.   
"You can't expect me to go without my morning cuddle, love." 

The trickster allowed himself to be drawn into his partner's arms, burying his face into Makoa's bare chest, while he combed his fingers through his sleep tousled curls.   
"I could almost fall back asleep again," Elliott hummed contentedly, snuggling closer.   
"Oh, so _now_ you don't mind me coming under here," Makoa quipped, receiving a quiet chuckle in response.   
"I love you, babe."   
"I love you too."   
They remained that way for some time, in each other's embrace, chatting quietly about their plans for the day, until reality struck and Elliott's phone alarm began to go off, startling them both. The trickster stuck his hand out from under the blanket, with a groan, flailing his hand wildly around the bedside table until he managed to turn it off. He returned back to his lover's arms, with no intention of getting up just yet.   
"Five more minutes."   
"I won't argue with that." 

The pair settled back down, under the covers, receiving only a few moments of peace until Elliott's phone perked up again, with a phone call this time. He begrudgingly pulled the device under the blanket with him and answered, trying to disguise the morning huskiness in his voice as he did so.   
"Hello? Yeah...What? How the hell did that happen? Oh, boy...Yeah. Mmhmm. Right. Okay, I see. I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah...bye."   
The trickster discarded his phone among the pillows after her hung up the call, muttering to himself.   
"I love owning a bar...I like owning a bar…".   
"Something wrong?"   
"The delivery guys dropped off someone else's order...I need to go sort that out," he sighed. "And here I was hoping I would get to spend the morning with you."   
He stretched himself out before pushing the blankets back and sitting up.  
"Time to burst the bubble, I guess."   
Makoa remained lying there, taking the opportunity to run his fingers up and down his partner's spine, while he desperately tried to calm his hair into something more presentable.   
"What do you say I tag along too?" Makoa suggested. "We can grab brunch together."   
Elliott looked over his shoulder, shooting him a warm smile.   
"I'd like that."   
"It's a date then."   
"A date?" the trickster questioned coyly. "Then I better haul my ass to the shower."   
"I was thinking the exact same thing."   
"Well, it seems like we're in quite the predic-pre...uh...bad situation," Elliott mused, playfully. " _You_ want to shower. _I_ want to shower. And we're on such limited time…".   
"Hmm...Such a shame. One of my favourite things about this place is the walk in shower…If only there was another way."   
It was then, Elliott quickly turned around and pounced on his partner, pecking his cheek playfully. He jumped out of the bed with a mischievous glint in his eye.   
"I'll race ya!"  
Makoa laughed heartily, as he hauled himself out of bed and followed his boyfriend towards the bathroom where he was promptly pulled inside, as Elliott closed the door shut behind them both.

With lives as busy as theirs, it could be difficult to find time to spend together. However, that time was more precious than gold to them both; they'd take any opportunity to steal an extra moment together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to like and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
